


Why Don’t You Call Me

by Enchantedtalisman



Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, M/M, Powerful Harry Potter, Rating May Change, Wiccan Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: Harry is sixteen when the battle is done and over with.Seventeen when he learns that the Evans family isn't just Wizards, but Witches. True Witches.Eighteen when he packs to head for America, because apparently his great great grandmother is related to the Kendals. Or distantly related? It's complicated. But Harry is ready to meet his family.
Relationships: Wyatt Halliwell/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Why Don’t You Call Me

**Author's Note:**

> More wips Amal?
> 
> Yes, more wips. Cuz who the hell knows what will happen in the next few months so might as well go far and deep ~~that's what he said~~
> 
> Enjoy <3

Harry is sixteen when the battle is done and over with.

Seventeen when he learns that the Evans family isn't just Wizards, but Witches. _True_ Witches.

Eighteen when he packs to head for America, because apparently his great great grandmother is related to the Kendals. Or distantly related? It's complicated. But Harry is ready to meet his family.

  
  


The airplane ride has to be one of the worst feelings in the world. Thanks to a lot of training with Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron, and surprisingly, Molly Weasley, Harry can pull in his Wizard magic so things don't explode on the way to America. But that doesn't help his Witch Magics.

While they thankfully don't interact in the same way as Wizarding magic, Harry is having a hard time controlling the light that wants to emit from his body. Dumbledore and Hermione had had an assortment of theories; the extreme death and life of Harry's first year of life, his and Voldemort's oddly magical connection and Voldemort's pretension to the evil arts, and various other reasons for allowing him access to two vastly opposing magical alignments (thankfully, not only did Harry have an Ancestral Grimoire to go through, but the Wizarding and Witching worlds weren't totally separate--though they were _fairly_ separate).

Point being, keeping two vastly different magics inside of Harry on a mundane plane, is not how Harry likes spending his time. He's only glad that it's an early afternoon flight and allowing some of his light manipulation to shine as a pure yellow glow across his right side just makes it look like the sun is glaring on the wing of the plane.

It's a relief when Harry is finally off the plane, and settled in San Fransisco airport. What is not great is trying to find his cousins. Who knew that mundanes had so many bloody elevators and escalators? Harry really is out of touch with the mundane world.

A whispered voice calls to Harry, "Over here, Cousin."

Witch magic is still...a little creepy. Harry spins around and doesn't know if it's part of the spell but knows exactly who casted it.

It's a group of mixed genders, which is interesting--Harry's heard most Wiccan are well, women. Of course, Harry is a _Potter_ , so things have to be strange around him. He hurries over to them and tries not to let the nervousness eat at him. He's learned a few useful wandless spells, and even incantations from his Wiccan side. Even with his wand safely tucked away in an unbreakable pouch (enchanted by the Dwarven-Goblin division of Gringotts-and-Smiths) he should be fine if things become as they usually do around him, grossly awful.

"Hello! You must be Harry." From the photos Harry's seen he knows it has to be the Matriarch Trilly Kendal. Her hair is a wavy brown, and her eyes are a soft green that almost matches Harry's own.

"Yes, yes, that is me." It's almost a relief that no one asks about his Potter heritage. Even the Wiccan here have to know about that bit of ridiculousness.

Another person, offers their hand, "Jeremy Kendal, they/them pronouns. I'm your Uncle, or well Cousin. But Uncle is easier, trust me. We lot have a lot of them thanks to you know whats." They nod cheerfully. Unlike Trilly his eyes are a solid blue, and hair black. Though Harry would bet half his gringotts vault that they aren't white, but he has no idea if they're hispanic or black or mixed.

Harry shakes it, and blinks at the odd shiver. Almost like a warm hug from the man's magical touch. He keeps the questions at bay for now. Since there are two more in the group to be introduced.

"Lastly," Trilly says, holding onto Jeremy's hand, "Is our eldest, Sophia Kendal. She's quite the spellworker as you probably noticed."

Sophia Kendal has blue-green eyes, and wavy black hair with streaks of...green in them. She smiles at Harry and wiggles her fingers, "Sorry I probably should have walked over, but a little spells so much easier." She grins.

Harry grins back, and glances warily at the man behind them. From the easy going nature of Sophia and Jeremy towards the stranger, it's clear they know him, and Harry tries not to pry, but he is definitely keeping his distance. Just because he's always wanted a family doesn't mean he's going to just allow them to hurt him.

  
  


  
  


Cars are at least better than planes.

"You can let loose you know?" Jeremy tells him, from the front seat.

Sophia, Harry, and the stranger are all in the back and somehow there's just enough room for everyone. Harry's glad for it, he's not sure he's comfortable with full body contact. Especially since _Sophia_ convinced the man, Richard, to sit in the middle with Harry.

"Let loose?" Harry asks, and then wants to his his head, right, he's been reeling in his magic for hours now and now it doesn't even matter how hard he tries his magic is seeping out everywhere from light yellows to dark blacks they shine across his face and body like the reflection of a dark lit ocean.

"Darling, you're practically glowing, it's an amazing show. I admit I didn't expect the Evans line to have any more Wiccan's after my great-Aunt went off and left the coven." Tilly thankfully doesn't take her eyes off the road while saying this, just flicking them to catch Harry's in the rear view mirror.

"It feels...impolite." Harry admits. He shifts uncomfortably, is it really that amazing? He isn't sure if he wants to be some type of powerful Witch in this world too, "Please tell me I'm not a prophesied hero." He asks, mostly to Sophia, which is awkward since Richard is between them.

Richard laughs, his handsome face cracking into an even prettier sight. His black skin glimmering in Harry's light.

"No, no that would be the Charmed Ones." Sophia says with a laugh. "Thankfully _our_ Ancestor didn't decide to give us a prophecy of great power."

"Sophia, they are Witches, and we respect our brethren and their fight." Jeremy scolds from the front.

Sophia waves a hand, and sparks of electricity brighten her fingertips. "I'm not saying they aren't good. Just that _I_ wouldn't want that destiny on my head."

"Trust me, you don't." Harry mutters, and is almost glad when the Kendal family home appears in the distance. He really needs some time away from people.

  
  



End file.
